Se7en
by Lobou
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi are lead Detectives in a series of murders. What does the killer want with Sasuke and his wife Hinata? AU ,Character death, blood and Gore, SexSmut, language. Full summary inside. SasuHina NaruTema.
1. Passion, Taco Bell, and Respect

Summary: Two homicide detectives are on a desperate hunt for a serial killer whose crimes are based on the Seven Deadly Sins. The dark and haunting fic takes readers from the tortured remains of one victim to the next. The seasoned Detective Hatake researches the Seven Deadly Sins in an effort to get inside the killer's mind, while his novice hotshot partner, Detective Uchiha scoffs at his efforts to unravel the case, since he would much rather make passionate love to his beautiful wife, Hinata.

I'm positive that after reading the summary, you realize that this is an AU. And that there will be A LOT of character death. Sorry!

Rated M for Blood and Gore, Sex, Strong Language, some Violence, and a lot of psychological shit that messes with your thoughts. If you think about the theme hard enough. Does OOCness count? Just kidding!

**NOT** a cross over with Full Metal Alchemist! It's a movie I own, duh.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Se7en, if I did, Sasuke would so totally be with Hinata.

**_oOSe7enOo_**

_Passion, Taco Bell, and Respect _

"The neighbors heard them screaming at each other like, for two hours. Nothing new. Then they heard the gun go off, both barrels." Asuma scoffed. "Crime of passion." He said, walking around a bloody female corpse.

"Yeah, just look at all that passion on that wall." Muttered Kakashi, looking at the blood spray patterns all over different walls. He was the lead detective of this crime scene. He walked passed another bloody corpse, which was that of the husband. He entered the kitchen, to see if he can find anything to point him in a sort of direction.

"Well, it's a done deal, all but the paperwork." Asuma said as he stretched his arms a bit.

Walking past the refrigerator, Kakashi noticed child-like drawings posted to it by colorful alphabet magnets. "Did the kid see it?" he asked.

"What?" asked Asuma, not paying attention.

"The kid." He repeated.

Asuma shoved his hands in his pockets "What kind of fucking question is that?" He almost retorted. "It's always these questions with you. 'Did the kid see it?' Who gives a fuck?"

Kakashi sighed in annoyance.

Asuma rolled his eyes "He's dead. The father killed him. Any thing else has nothing to do with us."

The door to the apartment, now a murder scene, opened, revealing a young man with dark hair and ebony eyes. He looked toward Asuma and nodded his head toward him as a greeting. He walked up to Kakashi, careful not to ruin any possible evidence. He held out his hand "Detective Hatake?" Kakashi looked at the young kid with the permanent scowl on his face. "I'm Detective Uchiha."

OoOoO

"I…apologize for interrupting." Sasuke says as he followed his new partner out of the crime scene. Police already removing the bodies from the scene. They come out, under a sheltered area to talk because of the heavy rain. "I got into town twenty minutes ago, and they dump me here." Sasuke seemed to glare at nothing unparticular.

"Look…Uchiha?" Kakashi said, interrupting his new partner "I…thought we might find a bar, someplace to-"

"I'd like to get to the precinct, if it's all the same." Sasuke snapped, not really meaning the last part. "Not much time for this transition shit."

Kakashi ignored him, "I meant to ask you something…when we spoke on the phone before." Kakashi said, beginning to walk.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, following him.

"Why here?" Kakashi's curiosity getting the better of him.

"…"

"All this effort to get transferred, It's the first question to pop into my head." They both stopped under a less crowded shelter.

"…Maybe I'm not under standing the question…"

"It's very simple. You actually fought to get reassigned here. I've just never seen it done before." Kakashi stared intently at his new partner.

"I…thought I could do some good." Sasuke glared at Kakashi "It would be great if we didn't start out kicking each other in the balls."

Kakashi glared back "I want you to look, and I want you to listen-" Sasuke cut him off.

"I wasn't guarding fucking Taco Bell. I've worked homicide five years-" Kakashi cut him off too.

"Not here."

"I understand that." Sasuke retorted.

"Well then," Kakashi stated "Over the next seven days, Detective, you'll do me the favor of remembering that." And with that, Kakashi turned and walked away. Sasuke stared at his retreating form with hatred and for some reason respect. He knew the older man had more experience but Sasuke had too much pride to show that. But he told him self, he only has to deal with him for seven days, and then his old ass retires.

Sasuke smirked _'Time to go home and…release some tension with my wife…'_

OoOoO

_End of Chapter 1!_

_If some one needs help on understanding a scene, send me a personal message! Other than that, REVIEW!_

_P.S.- I'll update this story every day, maybe even twice a day if I can! Most likely will!_


	2. Cleaning up the Fat Man

Thank you for the Reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing…

_**Se7en**_

_**Cleaning up the Fat Man**_

**Monday**

Sasuke was standing in the hard, cold, and very wet rain, holding to cups of steaming hot coffee. Kakashi was in the trunk of the police cruiser, searching for a pair of flashlights. They had been called to a small one bedroom house, where someone found a dead body. And as usual, it was raining. Hard. After about a good five minutes, Kakashi finally found twoflashlights and some latex gloves that they need just in case.

Going through the gate, Sasuke almost forgot he had coffee that he doesn't want. "Coffee?"

Kakashi took a quick glance and declined. Running up some steps, Sasuke placed a cup there, not caring that he was littering. Half way to the crime scene, the detectives meet an officer who had been waiting for them in the icy cold rain.

"Aburame." Kakashi greeted.

"Detective Hatake, nice to see you again."

"Status report?"

"Nothing's been touched. Everything's like I found it." Shino stated. He was leading the two toward the crime scene.

"What time was death established?" Sasuke asked, still holding a cup of untouched coffee.

"Like I said," Shino looked back, "I didn't touch anything." They made a right, and are walking across the yard. "But he's got his face in a plate of spaghetti for about forty-five minutes now."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke asked, "No one bothers to check vital signs?"

They now passed a few other officers waiting by the front. "Did I stutter? This guy isn't breathing unless he started breathing spaghetti sauce."

Sasuke scowled "So that's how it's done around here?"

Shino stopped in front of the entrance, turned and looked at Sasuke in the eye "I beg your pardon, Detective," He stepped aside, letting Kakashi in the house then continued "this guy is sitting in a pile of his own piss and shit. If he wasn't dead, he would have stood up by now." Sasuke didn't say another word to him as he shoved the cup of coffee into the officers' hands and just walked past him, into the house. _'Ass hole…'_

Almost a soon as Sasuke walked in, a foul smell practically slapped him across the face. Kakashi had his tie to his nose in an effort to block out the smell. Sasuke just made his scowl tighten.

Both their flash lights cut through the darkness of the small and dark house. "I wonder…" Kakashi thought out loud "What exactly was the point of the conversation you were about to get into?"

"It's just…how many times has this Aburame guy found dead bodies that weren't dead?"

"Drop it." Kakashi mumbled.

They both turned into a room with a TV and a sofa. The TV was still on and a bowl of chips sat on the sofa, a few roaches crawling in it. The room smelled, but was obviously not the source of the bad smell emitting from the small house. After checking the assumed living room, they found two grocery receipts that can be used as some sort of evidence. They headed into the kitchen, the pungent smell got worse and it became a lot darker, due to there being no windows in that particular room.

There, in a chair in the middle of the kitchen was the body of very obese man that has already begun to decompose. And sure enough, his face was in a plate of spaghetti. "Holy…" Sasuke stared at the mountains of food, piled onto many plates in front of the corpse. "Who said this was murder?"

"No one." Kakashi murmured, his flash light pointing to the many cans of spaghetti in the kitchen pantry.

"His heart has got to be the size of a canned ham. If this isn't coronary, well, I don't know." Said Sasuke as he jot down a few notes.

Kakashi turned back to the corpse, noticing the position of his legs. Taking a closer look, his eyebrows furrowed. "Uchiha…come look at this…"

Sasuke bent down, looking to where Kakashi was staring at. Barbed wire was tied to wrists and ankles, making him practically immobile. "Damn it…" Sasuke stood up again to write some more notes. Kakashi stood up also, to take a better look at his position when he noticed a strange bruising on the back of the victims head.

"We had this case once…" Sasuke said, trying to strike up a conversation "The guy was dead, on the ground, with a knife in his back. Got to be murder, right?" He looked over the table and it's contents. "Fuck…" He said, pointing his flash light at two chicken skeletons, some meat still on them. "Anyway, a big insurance policy was involved so-"

"Could you please be quiet?" Kakashi was trying to concentrate on the bruising pattern on the victims' head. Sasuke threw a dry glare, but Kakashi didn't notice.

Sasuke, being bored out of his mind looked around some more until he caught a bucket under the table. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Kakashi looked down towards Sasuke, who was currently under the table.

"I got a bucket here." He looked into the bucket, and made the mistake off taking a whiff. "Ah!" He shot out from under the table, rubbing his nose franticly. "Fuckin' vomit!"

Kakashi didn't seem too concerned "Any blood in it?"

"I didn't see any. Help your self."

Kakashi shrugged, then went back to examining the bruising pattern.

"Wassup guys?" a voice greeted.

Kakashi motion him to come over "Hey Naruto, how's the wife and kids?"

Naruto obediently walked toward his long time friend, his cheeky grin brightening the mood a little. "Nah, Temari's fine. Junior is teething, which means no breast milk for him, and Nemari going to be six next week so she's always sayin' _'Daddy, whatcha gonna gimme for my birthday? Hm? Hm?'_"

Both he and Kakashi laughed, Sasuke just scowled. '_They look like friends with fuckin' benefits.'_

"Anyway, back to work." Said Naruto as he put on some latex gloves and prepared to dust the area for finger prints.

"Do you think its poison, Hatake?" Asked Sasuke, his hand equipped with a pencil, hovering over the note book. When Kakashi obviously didn't hear him, Sasuke growled. "Hatake, do you think he was poisoned or not?"

Kakashi, getting fed up with Sasuke "Detective Uchiha, would you go help the officers question the neighbors outside?"

Sasuke blinked "Wha-"

"And close the door on your way out, please."

Sasuke growled and stomped out of the old, smelly house to get in the rain again. Naruto giggled, "Newbie" Kakashi sighed. "I know. You were like that not two years ago. Remember that."

OoOoO

"His name is Chouji Akimichi? I think I went to high school with this guy…" Sasuke said just outside of the medical examiners office.

They entered the room while the medical examiner was cleaning the blood off the body. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. Was it poison or not?"

"He's been dead a long time, and I can tell you it was _not_ poison." The medial examiner stated.

The two stopped by the morgue a few hours after they left the crime scene. The body of the obese victim laid on a metal table, blood from the autopsy still on the floor and table.

"Oh, man…" Sasuke shielded his eyes as they walked around the body, which was fully nude. Dead or not, Sasuke really didn't like seeing others' manhood out and about. _'How does someone let them selves go like that?'_ He thought.

"It took four orderlies to just get him on the table." The medical examiner said.

Once around the body, Sasuke stared at the body "How'd the fat fuck ever fit out his front door?"

"Please. It's obvious he was a shut-in. Right, Temari?" Kakashi joked.

"How the hell should I know?" she said, not getting the joke.

"I was kidding." Kakashi winked at her.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She picked up a bag with some effort, from a cooler. The bag was bloody, and looked like it weighed well over ten pounds. "Look at this. See how big this stomach is? The strange thing is, it stretches." Kakashi and Sasuke wide-eyed the enormous organ.

"That's his fucking stomach?" Temari nodded. Sasuke made a sour face.

She pointed at the torso of the body "Look at the size of the cardiac orifice where the food-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, but that means nothing to me."

She glared at him "_Okay,_ he's got lines of distention across the duodenum, and the interior wall of his stomach is ripped open."

"Hmm," Kakashi rubbed his chin "So, this man ate 'til he burst…?"

"Well…he didn't really burst, _parse_, not all the way…he was…hemorrhaging internally. There was a hematoma in the rectus."

"So, he did die by eating." Sasuke stated, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yes and no." she answered. "Something made his stomach burst from the inside, as far as I can tell."

Kakashi pointed at the body's head "What about these bruises up here?"

Temari grimaced "I…haven't figured that out yet.

"Gun pressed against his head?" He asked.

"Pressed hard enough…yeah." She answered.

"Fuck yeah," Sasuke pointed at the forehead of the body "Marks from the front side flush with the muzzle."

Kakashi sighed _'This investigation will go on forever.'_

OoOoO

"The killer put a bucket beneath him, and kept serving. Took his time, too." Kakashi explained to the head of the investigations department. "Mrs. Temari Uzumaki said that this could've gone on for more than twelve hours. The victim's throat was swollen, probably from the effort…and there was definitely a point when he passed out. The killer kicked him, and he burst." Kakashi concluded.

"Sadistic fucker, huh?" Sasuke smirked. The chief eyed Sasuke wearily, until she heard Kakashi go on.

"When you want somebody dead, you drive by and shoot them. You don't risk the time it takes to do this…unless the act itself has a meaning."

"Come on!" she groaned "Somebody had a problem with fat boy and decided to torture him. Simple as that!"

Kakashi continued "In the kitchen there were grocery bags. We found two receipts. That means the killer stopped in the middle of everything, and made a second trip to the supermarket."

"So?" she yawned. She threw a questioning look at Uchiha.

"Hey man," He waved his hands in the air defensively. "It's his thinking." He glared at Kakashi "I've been out in the rain all day."

"This is the beginning." Kakashi warned.

"We've got one dead body not three."

"No motive."

She waved her hands in the air, as if giving up "Don't even start that big brain of yours to start cookin' on this. Please!"

There was a long pause. About a whole thiry seconds until…

"I'd like to be reassigned."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at him as if he's crazy.

"This can't be my last duty! It's just gonna go on and on and on…"

"Six more days Hatake." She crossed her arms. "Six more days and your all the way gone. Your retiring. It won't be the first time you left unfinished business."

"Those other cases were taken as close to conclusion as possible!" He shot. "And if I may speak freely…"

"We're all friends here." She said.

"This should not be his first assignment."

"Arggh, come on! I knew it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes "This is not my first assignment, dick."

Kakashi ignored the last comment "It's too soon for him."

"Hey man, I'm right here. You can say that shit to my face." He said as he stood up to walk in front of the desk, with Kakashi.

Kakashi looked him in the eye and said "It's too soon for you."

Sasuke glared, then turned to the chief "Look, Captain Tsunade, if we can just talk in private. Obviously this isn't working. It's a personal thing-"

"Shut up, Uchiha." She turned to look at Kakashi "Look, I don't have anyone else to put on this. This is Metro. Tou don't get to swap."

"Give it to me." Sasuke asked.

"Say what?" she asked back.

"Yeah, he doesn't want it, fuck him. Sorry. See you later and have a nice time. Give it to me."

"No. I'm putting you on something else."

He scowled. Without another word, he left the office. She shuffled around a few documents and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, old buddy…but it looks like you're stuck cleaning up the fat man."

OoOoO

_End of Chapter 2!_

_Thank you for reading this story! Especially you, Reikotsu!_

_Read and Review!_


	3. Greed's Connection

Yeah…I typed this up a while ago, but I'm posting it now, during COMPUTER CLASS!! SO BE HAPPY!! Okay, must go now…I have a report to type…

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the movie Se7en. I wish I did, though...

**Tuesday**

It was raining. As usual.

The newspaper stands had the news for this morning. Most all of them had the same front page news about a defense attorney found murdered. Many bought it, but the details of the murder still remained a mystery to the public...

**oOoOo**

A dark haired woman sighed as she was about to exit the large office building, where a crowd of news reporters and cameramen blocked the entranceway. As soon as they saw her, they swarmed around her like flies to a carcass.

"All right, quiet down, quiet down." she asked, but of course they still spilled out various questions. Other officers accompanied her to control the mob of people, but they could only do so much.

"I said quiet down!" she asked again, and the mob faltered a bit.

"Thank you." she sighed, thankful that the crowd had respected her wish...to some extent.

"Okay," she said and cleared her throat, "I'll answer questions for ten minutes, and ten minutes only. If those questions do not come in a calm and orderly fashion, I'm on my way out. Also, I will not discuss the details of this ongoing investigation, so don't even bother _asking_."

**oOoOo**

_"I said quiet down!" _she asked again, and the mob faltered a bit.

Sasuke walked right past the mob, thankful he didn't have to deal with those reporters all day. He didn't think he could handle microphones getting shoved into his face all the time. He would bite someone's head off...

He walked casually through the office building, turning numerous lefts and rights until he got to an elevator lobby and hopped up to the 7th floor. When the elevator opened, the floor was packed with police officers. Most were just lounging around, eating doughnuts. He squeezed past the cops and headed into a large office.

There, on the floor was a red head and a brunette. They were collecting evidence surrounding the bloody mess on the floor. The body had long been removed.

"What do you guys have for me?" Sasuke asked the two as he slung off his jacket and tossed it in a corner.

"Nothing yet." said the brunette as he photographed a painting by the desk. The red head was silently dusting a knife on the floor.

"Okay, how about you two...get a coffee? Take a break." Sasuke said, saying it mostly because he wanted to be alone for the moment.

The brunette grinned and put the camera he was using around his neck and called to the red head "You heard the man Gaara, let's go take a coffee break."

Gaara looked a bit reluctant to leave the newcomer alone with the crime scene, but he grunted and put his powder case and soft brush away in a case and walked out with the brunette.

"I don't like him, Kankuro." Gaara growled as they walked into an elevator.

"Aw, you'll get used to him." Kankuro cheerfully said and patted his brothers back. "So, where's the nearest Dunkin' Donuts?"

**oOoOo**

Sasuke sat in the expensive office chair with a scowl on his face. Still nothing...damn it. Hinata is **not** going to be happy if he comes home with no leads about her cousin's murderer...

The TV in the office came to his attention as channel 3 broadcasted the news of the defense attorney's death.

_"We have this breaking story for you. We're going live downtown where defense attorney Neji Hyuuga was found murdered this morning. District Attorney and Media Relations officer Shizune Wasabi is taking questions."_

Sasuke quickly stood from the desk and jogged across the room and up to the TV to turn the volume up and see what officer Shizune had to say to the public.

Shizune cleared her throat and said into the many microphones shoved in her face _"We-"_

She was then cut off by a reporter's question. _"Is it true that you're far from apprehending a suspect?"_

She looked visibly annoyed for a moment, then with a glare she said, _"I've come from a meeting of law enforcement officials, and they've assured me that their very __best__ men are on this. This will be the very __definition__ of swift justice."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shit, now he was really going to have to try hard to solve this case...

With a curse, he turned off the TV and looked around the room.

By his feet, was the word 'GREED', written in blood. There was also a balance(scale) and a large blood puddle soaked into the carpet.

There were absolutely no suspects and hardly any reliable witnesses. Also, he couldn't understand why the picture of the victim's wife had circles of blood around her eyes. Was this some sort of clue?

"Damn it...this isn't making any sense..."

**oOoOo**

"The victim was bond by the ankles and wrists with barbed wire..." he muttered as his finger typed diligently on the keyboard. "It is possible the victim was familiar with the suspect..."

_**Knock Knock**_

Dark grey eyes glanced at the door, the slightly transparent glass showed the figure of a buxom woman.

"Come in." he said, and returned to typing up his report.

The door opened, and in came his boss. "Detective Hatake." she greeted warmly.

"Captain Tsunade." he said back.

She made herself comfortable in the small office by seating her self in Sasuke's office chair. She watched Kakashi quietly for a few seconds before asking, "Have you heard the news?"

Kakashi didn't stop typing when he replied "Nope. Haven't heard a thing."

"Oh." she said and rolled herself next to Kakashi. "Well, Neji Hyuuga was found murdered this morning. You remember him, the white eyed guy with the attitude. He was doing that defense case of the millionaire that murdered his whole family so that he could keep the money for himself."

"Oh, yes. Him."

"Yeah, someone broke into his office and bled him to death...wrote the word "Greed" on the floor."

Kakashi suddenly stopped his typing and looked seriously at Tsunade.

"...Greed?" he asked.

"Yeah, in Hyuuga's blood. Uchiha is heading up the investigation. And as it turns out, Neji Hyuuga is Sasuke's fiancé's cousin."

Kakashi looked back at the computer in front of him and breathed out "Well, good for him." and got back to typing his report.

Tsunade frowned as she looked at him. He acted like he didn't care...it concerned her.

"What in the hell are you going to do with yourself out there Hatake?"

"Eh," he shrugged "I'll work on a farm, fix my house maybe."

"Don't you get that feeling...? You're not going to be a cop anymore..."

Kakashi chuckled "That's the whole idea."

"...I...I don't think you're leaving...You can't leave all this..." she said quietly. She looked away sadly.

Kakashi pauses again in his typing and sits back. He looks at the saddened chief and says "A guy's out walking his dog..." She looks at him, wondering where this was going. "...He gets attacked. His watch is taken...and so is his wallet." Tsunade furrows her eyebrows and opens her mouth to ask him what he was taking about, but he continued his story. "And while he's lying there on the sidewalk, helpless...his attacker stabs him in both eyes."

Tsunade nodded her head "I think I heard about that..."

"This happened just last night, about four blocks from here."

"...And?"

Kakashi sighed and returned to his work. Tsunade eyes him closely. "I just don't understand this place any longer..." he said as he looked over what he typed so far.

"But...it's the way it's always been."

Kakashi began typing again. "Maybe you're right."

Tsunade stood up weakly. She was disappointed that she wasn't able to change his mind. "I'll uh...see you later...oh, wait!" she dug her hands in her coat pocket and fished out a plastic bottle marked "EVIDENCE" and tossed it to Kakashi, who caught it effortlessly even though he was typing.

"Temari sent this to you. She found them in fat boy's stomach mixed in with the food. Looks like plastic..." he didn't say anything as he stared at the pieces of sharp looking plastic. You could still see the pattern of what looked like green leaves on the pieces of plastic. "They were...fed to him..." she said and with that she exited the office.

Kakashi glanced at the closed door, then the evidence in his hand.

"I guess I'm going back..."

**oOoOo**

The place was still disgusting and small as ever. There was a lingering scent of death, and it felt as if this place was cursed. The rain was tapping lightly at the roof and windows of the house, and the screams of children playing out in the rain can be heard in the background.

Kakashi flicked on the light switch to the kitchen area, but the light was dimming, as if dying a slow death. He walked in slowly, looking at every detail of the kitchen. He was hoping he could find something they missed the last time they were there. It looked the same, for the most part. Cockroaches scurried all across the floor and into hiding. Rust and grim were on everything. There was a leaky faucet, and what was probably overdue porno on the kitchen counter.

He rolled the plastic evidence bottle between his palms for a while, until the _'ping'_ of the plastic hitting the container annoyed him. So far, he saw nothing that looked helpful...

A sudden sound of the refrigerator making ice from behind him bought Kakashi's attention, and he spun on his heel to face the machine. _'Why not?' _he asked himself and reached for the handle, but quickly retracted his hand.

"Gloves..." he muttered and whipped out a pair of latex gloves from his pocket. He slipped them on, then proceeded to opening the fridge.

The inside looked like any normal refrigerator looked like on the inside...minus the dead roaches and mildew build up. Nothing particularly suspicious was there so he sighed dejectedly and looked at the ground as he closed the refrigerator door. But something caught his eye, and Kakashi froze.

There were deep scratch marks on the floor, and the pattern looked oddly familiar. Green leaves...

Kakashi opened the evidence bottle with out hesitation and took out a piece of the plastic collected from the body. He kneeled down and placed it in the scratch marks only to find...they fit perfectly.

Kakashi stood and stared intently at the fridge. Placing his hands on either side of it, he pulled it out a few feet, just enough to see if there was anything behind it.

When he took a look, his eyes widened.

"Oh Lord..." he breathed.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke sighed, the day was going by too slowly for him...and so much has happened...

_"Sasuke, are you listening?"_ the person on the other side of the phone asked.

"H-Huh? You said something?" he grumbled.

The person sighed into the phone _"N-Never mind...I'll...I'll ask you when you get home..."_

"Whatever..."

_"Um...c-could you pick up some m-milk after you leave? We r-ran out..."_

"Yeah, sure."

_"Well...o-okay...bye now..."_

"Yeah."

_Click._

Sasuke dropped the phone on the receiver and yawned. With no more leads, he had absolutely nothing to do until they assign him a new case.

_'Great, now I have a funeral to go to...and I've never even met the guy...'_ he thought bitterly. He stretched his arms then folded them on the desk. Laying his head down, Sasuke took the opportunity to catch some Z's. His eyes slid shut, and just when his mind began to drift...

_**BAM!**_

The office door slammed open.

"Who in the-" Sasuke yelled and glared at who opened the door. When he saw his silver headed partner, he rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. "Goddamn it..."

"Uchiha, get the chief down here. Now." the older man ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he lazily picked up the phone and dialed the chief's office. "Lazy mother..."

**oOoOo**

"I found this on the wall behind the refrigerator at the Chouji Akimichi scene." Kakashi said, taking a small plastic bag with a note card inside from on top of the desk. He held it out to the chief.

Tsunade was inside the office, sitting on top of Sasuke's desk, much to the Uchiha's dismay. Kakashi handed her the plastic bag and she read what it said.

_"'Long is the way and hard that out of Hell leads up to light.'"_ she looked up at Kakashi "Alright. I'm confused." she looks back at Sasuke and asks "Are you confused?" Sasuke simply nodded his head.

"It's from Milton. _'Paradise Lost.'_"

Kakashi took back the plastic bag and set it on his desk.

"What's it supposed to mean, though?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

"It means that this is the beginning." he swiped up a photo and showed it to them. "This was also found behind the same refrigerator. Written in grease."

Sasuke stared intently at the picture. It showed the word "GLUTTONY" made with grease.

"There are seven deadly sins, captain Tsunade," he showed another photo, this time of the word "GREED" written in blood. "Gluttony, Greed..." then he listed the sins off "Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Envy, and Lust. Seven. You can expect five more of these."

Tsunade rubbed her temple "Oh...god..."

Kakashi looked away for a moment, contemplating how he should voice his thoughts. "I can't do this." he said, and began picking up his coat and walking out of the small office.

Tsunade looked at him, a deep frown etched onto her face. "Now wait just a minute!"

Kakashi didn't stop as he opened the door. "I can't get involved in this..." he said sadly, and walked out.

"Wait, Hatake!" she called, hopping of the desk to pursue him.

"Uchiha wanted it!" Kakashi yelled and left down a flight of stairs. Tsunade stood by the office door for a few seconds, then looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "I'm all over it."

**oOoOo**

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope I've gotten better.**


	4. Over for Dinner

_**IMPORTANT!**__** - **__I accidentally made Hinata Sasuke's fiancée instead of his wife in the last chapter. They are supposed to be married already, so sorry…That's all I suppose…_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Seven! Don't sue me!!!

_**Se7en**_

Kakashi walked out of the police station and into the pouring rain. The barely visible, but almost set sun gave off a dark orange and pinkish-purple tint in the grey clouds, with the darkness of the night creeping in on the opposite side. He stood at the side of the street and waved for a cab, shivering when cold rain next to soaked his usually gravity defying hair. One came rounding the corner and drove up to the side of the curb. He got in hastily.

"Where are you headed?" asked a middle aged man in the driver seat as Kakashi settled in to his seat.

Kakashi gruffly replied in monotone, "Far away from here…"

**oOoOo**

The cab dropped him off the detective at a large library. Kakashi knocked at the glass doors and waited for a few minutes. A young man with brown hair just above his shoulders walked up and unlocked and opened the door.

"Thanks Genma," Kakashi greeted and smiled, "how are you doing?"

Genma, with a toothpick in his mouth, said "Fine, thank you." and locked the doors.

"I've got a few things to look up." Kakashi said as he walked through a lobby then up to an empty desk. (All of them are empty, by the way.)

Hearty laughs from other security guards echoed throughout the empty library.

"Hey Kakashi." Greeted a security guard from a second-story room. The room over looked the entire library. The guard had a bandana on his bald head, and a few scars running along his face.

"Hello Ibiki." Kakashi greeted. He sat his suitcase on the desk and shrugged off his coat and set it on the chair.

"Come, Genma!" shouted another guard with a strange hair cut. "Your cards are getting cold!"

"Yes Genma!" cried a younger boy that was identical to the man with the strange hair cut. "Hurry, we must start our game of cards!"

Genma chuckled and said to Kakashi "Duty calls." And went up to the room filled with fellow guards.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, I'll just never understand. All these books…a world of knowledge at your fingertips, and what do you do? You play poker all night."

"Hey," the man with the weird hair cut shrugged his shoulders, "we got culture!"

The boy identical to him raised his fist in the air "A great measure of culture!"

"Yeah," Genma chuckled, "We got culture coming out our ass."

**oOoOo**

_Chaucer's Canterbury Tales _and_ Parson's Tales_

_Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy_

Books on the Seven Sins that were written mostly in Middle English. Kakashi studied the subject with great intensity. The murders were connected, that was something he knew already. But the killer had to have studied this material for a while to act upon his beliefs like this. He wanted to try and get a peek in on the killers mind.

"_For such defects, and not for other guilt,_

_Lost are we and only so far punished,_

_That without hope we live on in desire."_

"Heh…that about sums up our lives…" Kakashi muttered.

**oOoOo**

**Wednesday**

Sasuke walked up to office 714, formally known as "Detective Hatake's Office", now named "Detective Uchiha's Office". Sasuke couldn't help but smirk to himself when he saw his name up on the door. With a box full of stuff to put into his new office, Sasuke had a slightly hard time opening the door. The door opened for him, and the smiling face of Kakashi greeted him. For some odd reason…that smile annoyed him…

"Hatake."

"Uchiha."

Kakashi went back to his seat and continued his work on a metal desk next to large wooden one. The wooden desk had a gold name plate with _"Sasuke Uchiha" _engraved into it.

'_Wow, I never got a name plate at my old job…cool…'_

Sasuke set the box on his new desk and began setting his stuff where ever he thought they would be more convenient. After that he sat in his new black leather office chair and leaned back.

He stood up all night just analyzing evidence and reading reports. So far, the only thing that he couldn't understand was the picture of Neji Hyuuga's wife with circles of blood around her eyes. The rest, he mostly understood. Sasuke had taken time out to do his own research on the Seven Sins, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, if he could just get some kind of breakthrough, he would be able to catch this guy before anyone else died.

Goddamn lunatic…

_**Brriiiing!**_

Sasuke looked at the telephone on his desk, and then looked at Kakashi, who was completely ignoring the noise.

_**Brriiiing!**_

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, wondering why he hadn't answered the phone yet.

_**Brriiiing!**_

"Uh…Phone…"

Kakashi sighed. "It's a package deal. It comes with the office."

_**Brriiiing!**_

Sasuke muttered a choice word before picking up the phone. "Sasuke Uchiha speaking."

"_Sa-Sasuke?"_

Sasuke's expression changed from slightly annoyed to greatly concerned in a flash. He turned his back to Kakashi and replied in a hushed tone, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

The voice on the phone giggled, _"N-No you silly goose."_

"Stop calling me that." He growled, "I told you not to call me at work."

"_I just w-wanted to speak to your p-partner…"_

"What? Why?"

"_B-Because…"_

"Why? Come on…"

"_Please?"_

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and growled. "Fine." He hesitated at first, but held out the phone for Kakashi. "Hatake…"

Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke. "…Yes?"

"It's…my wife." Sasuke scowled as he said this.

"…Sorry?"

He sighed in annoyance, "She would like to speak to you…"

Kakashi looked confused for a moment as he stared at the phone. "…with me?"

Sasuke waved the phone around, beckoning Kakashi to just take it. Kakashi grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"Eh…this is Detective Somerset."

"_O-Oh, it's nice to talk to you."_ Her voice was awfully smooth and quiet. Kakashi almost had to strain his hearing so that he could hear her.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it's nice to talk to you, too."

"_W-Would you like to c-come over for a late s-supper tonight?"_

"I appreciate the offer, but…"

"_Please c-come, I really do want to m-meet you. And I've already started c-cooking…"_

"Well, in that case, I'd be delighted."

"_Thank you so much, y-you sound like such a nice man."_

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, thank you very much."

"_Okay, good bye…"_

"Good bye."

Kakashi hung up the phone and set it back on the receiver, and sat back down to continue his work.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Well?" he growled.

"I've been invited to a late supper at your apartment. I accepted."

Sasuke's scowled tightened. "How's that?"

Kakashi glanced back at Sasuke. "Tonight."

Sasuke was bewildered and annoyed, but showed otherwise as he got to putting his case together.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke knocked on the door rather rudely with a deep frown. He glared at the innocent looking Kakashi behind him, while Kakashi was clearly ignoring the glares by checking out the corridor's designing.

'_I can't believe he's going to actually be in my HOUSE. Hinata is too fucking nice…'_

The door opened, revealing a meek looking woman by the name of Hinata. Her white eyes gleamed with joy and she smiled brightly. She opened the door wide and let the two detectives in. Her bluish-black hair was only shoulder length, but it framed her face with grace.

"Hello, men." She greeted, her voice was soft and soothing.

"Hi, loser." Sasuke muttered before giving his wife a peck on the lips.

"Hi, idiot." She said back.

"Hatake, this is Hinata. Hinata, Hatake." Sasuke introduced with a faint trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Hello, miss Hinata." Kakashi greeted, holding out his hand. Hinata placed her hand in his and he delicately raised it to his lips. He gave her hand a soft kiss, making her face burn a thousand shades in crimson.

Sasuke just pretended he didn't notice.

"I'm very h-happy to m-meet you…" she stuttered. He let her hand go with a smirk. He was wondering where that stutter went. "I've heard a l-lot about you."

"Really now? Hopefully they were all good."

Hinata giggled. "I-Indeed, he talks a lot about you…e-except, of course, your f-first name."

Kakashi chuckled. "It's Kakashi."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when his wife giggled again. "It's a g-good name, K-Kakashi."

"Alright," Sasuke growled, "How are the kids?"

"Th-They're good. They're in their r-room."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and looked confused for a second. _'I don't recall Sasuke mentioning they had children…'_

Hinata showed Kakashi to the living room, Sasuke going off to a different room. Sasuke opened a door that led to a separate room, and loud barking could be heard.

"Oh, good dogs! Daddy's home! How are you? How are my boys?" Sasuke cooed to his dogs in a very…manly tone…

'_He calls his dogs his kids…wasn't expecting that…' _Kakashi as he walked around the living room while Hinata scurried to the kitchen. Kakashi looked at Hinata with a pleasant look on his face.

"It smells good." Kakashi complemented.

Hinata looked up and dumbly replied, "H-Huh?"

Kakashi scratches the back of his head, slightly awkward. "Eh…the food…"

A large blush was reborn on her face and she laughed nervously. "O-Oh…yeah…I-I mean, thank you! I'm s-sorry…w-would you like something to d-drink?"

Kakashi declined, and began walking around, looking at photos of Sasuke and Hinata. There was even one with Hinata and what looked like a young man with white eyes, scowling next to her. Kakashi thought it was her cousin, Neji, aka Greed.

"You two were high school sweethearts, so Sasuke says?" he asked as he lifted up a picture of what looked like their wedding, considering she was in a white wedding gown and he was in the classic penguin suit. She had a wide smile and a blush as she held Sasuke's hand. Sasuke had a smile, not a big one, but it was…a little weird to Kakashi. The entire time Kakashi knew him, Sasuke never looked very happy.

Hinata blushed when she noticed Kakashi staring at the wedding picture. "Pretty silly, huh? Well, you know something…I knew on our first date that he was the man I was going to marry…"

"Really?"

She had a soft smile as she thought about it. "Yes, he was the funniest, sweetest and most romantic guy I ever met." She sighed dreamily as she stirred the food in the pot. Kakashi noticed that as she talked about Sasuke, she didn't stutter, not once.

"Really…" Kakashi smiled and looked at the room where he could see Sasuke wrestling with the dogs. So, Sasuke was just hard and rude on the outside, but a real softie on the inside? Who would've thought…?

**oOoOo**

Kakashi relaxed in his chair, the fullness of his stomach was at a comfortable level. Sasuke was quiet the whole time, only speaking when he asked Kakashi to pass the salt. Hinata drank the last of her wine before setting the empty glass on the table and smiling.

A question was tugging at the back of her mind for some time, and she hoped the wine would help her, because she knew she wouldn't be able to ask some one this particular question with out being slightly influenced.

She took a breath, before looking at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed her stare and looked up at her. Sasuke noticed it too and felt the corner of his lips twitch. Her smile faltered and she had a puzzled look in her eye. Kakashi wondered if there was something on his face.

"Kakashi…" she drew out slowly, "why…aren't you married?"

Kakashi raised an eye brow, and Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Hinata, what the hell?" Sasuke growled at her.

Kakashi looked down at his plated, and Hinata was afraid the question was too personal. Kakashi didn't look back up at her but cracked a small smile.

"I was close…once." Kakashi sighed deeply, "Just…didn't happen."

Though Sasuke thought that Hinata shouldn't have asked that, he was very quiet when Kakashi gave his answer. He, too, was at least a little curious why his partner was the way he was. He knew that Kakashi was actually very handsome, and very smart, qualities that got Sasuke stalked on a lot, and you would think he used that as an advantage.

"I-It surprises me…"

Kakashi chuckled and looked up at Hinata. "Well, anyone who spends a significant amount of time with me finds me disagreeable." Then he shot a look at Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

"It's very true." Sasuke muttered.

"But anyways," Kakashi said, feeling to change the subject, "how do you like it here?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Hinata, who in-turn looked down at her plate. She was with out expression, but Kakashi almost swore there was a flash of sadness in her eyes.

Sasuke gently grabbed her hand and made a small smile. "Meh, you know, takes time to settle in…It'll be good." Hinata slightly nodded her head.

Kakashi was wondering why Sasuke's wife looked the way she did, but a loud rattle from above made him look up at the ceiling. The whole apartment began to shake and the dogs barked viciously at the noise. The silverware rattle against the plates, and the glasses of wine looked close to tipping over.

Sasuke and Hinata grabbed their glasses to keep from falling over, Kakashi did the same.

"The subway," Sasuke yelled over the noise. "It'll go away in a minute."

Soon after, the building settled down and the dogs did too. Kakashi gave his hosts a questioning look.

"The real estate guy…" Sasuke began, "Fucking piece of…ahem, excuse me Hina…" Hinata sighs and shakes her head at her husband's potty mouth. "Anyway, the guy shows us the place a few times, I think he's pretty good and Hinata likes it. But then I started wondering why he only brings us here for five minutes at a time…"

"W-We found out…the first n-night…"

Kakashi looked at the two before grinning widely. "The soothing, relaxing, vibrating home, huh?" he joked.

Sasuke's cheeks tinted with pink while his wife burned a bright shade of red. Kakashi's face twisted a bit before he burst out with genuine laughter. He choked out apologies between gasps of air, but he couldn't help but find their situation humorous. Hinata finally began giggling, and then laughing until her cheeks hurt. Sasuke grinned, but refrained from laughing. He had to admit, it was kind of funny.

"Alright, laugh it up." He said and rolled his eyes.

'_Not even that funny…humph…'_

**oOoOo**

_Whoot! __**Chapter 4**__ is now complete!_

_Not much action here, just trying to introduce Hinata into the story. I'm sure most of you were expecting her._

_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I really want to get better, so tell me if I messed up some where. And if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask in a review. I'll do my best to answer, but try not to ask who will die next. I really don't want to give much away. Thank you again._

_A review would make this girl very happy!!!_


End file.
